


Our Song

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Murder Squash Song, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Ronan and Adam have a romantic moment in a grocery store together!Oneshot/drabble





	Our Song

The gang had been hanging out for awhile when Adam and Ronan had decided to split off from the rest of the group. Their friends understood *wink wink* because after everything that had happened the two lovebirds deserved a little time by themselves. 

Knowing Ronan, he’d definitely try, but whether or not it would actually end up sweet and romantic would be a mystery until it actually happened. 

So they went into the grocery store. Adam thought they might end up on the ground in the parking lot again. And if that meant on top of Ronan then he didn’t think he could mind. 

Suddenly though, Ronan froze. 

“...holy shit, Parrish,” he said, and he was grinning. To Adam seeing a genuine smile of Ronan’s was the cutest thing ever. “They’re playing our song.” 

Adam paused then to listen to whatever was on the loud speakers of the store. Immediately though Ronan became less cute because—

“Asshole.” He rolled his eyes. “The Murder Squash Song is not our our song!”

Ronan was a huge nerd. Bigger than anyone else would’ve ever thought. And as the two of them walked down the aisle holding hands, Adam didn’t mind the song very much either. 


End file.
